


And The Rug Went To Hell

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Demons, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, YOI Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There are a few things that Viktor had never noticed about his soon-to-be-husband before, like his aversion to crosses and the way the freckles on his back sort of seemed to form occult symbols....
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	And The Rug Went To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of YOI Spooky Week- demons and devils, oh my!
> 
> Based on this fantastic thing- https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/115465611855/later-stiles-discovered-dereks-weird-boner-and

"So what do you think of that cathedral Yuri? Isn't it beautifull?"

"It's gorgeous Viktor, I... didn't think you would be into the... church wedding thing though...."

"Oh I'm not, but I mean, we have to get married somewhere right?"

"Yeah but... what about an outdoor wedding? Maybe in a park or something? Or... I don't know... just... outdoors?"

Viktor tilted his head slowly, a little confused, but Yuri didn't ask for much about their wedding, so Viktor certainly wasn't going to deny him what little he _did_ ask for

"Ofcourse darling, anything you want,"

~+~

"Good Yuri!! Now just go through the step sequence one more time,"

Nodding, Yuri started towards the edge of the rink, only for something golden to gleam and catch his eye from the center of the ice

He took a few gliding steps towards it, only to startle and fall backwards when he caught sight of the thing

"Yuri!? What's wrong!!?"

Viktor was skating out to the ice before Yuri could even respond, only to stumble a little on the gleaming gold that had distracted his fiance`

"What the-..? Yura, how many times has Yakov told you not to skate with that cross!?"

"Fuck right off Viktor, I'll do whatever I want!" Yura shouted from the sidelines

"I... didn't know you were religious Yura," Yuri frowned, his face scrunching up

"I'm not so much, but it's my grandpa's cross, so do me a favor and pick it up for me, I've already got my guards on,"

Yuri went quiet- maybe a little _too_ quiet- at that, staring down at the cross as if it was about to leap up and bite him

"Hellooooooooo? Katsudon? Pick up the fucking cross already!"

Viktor, ever the savior, didn't hesitate to scoop up the little necklace instead and return it to Yura, though only after helping Yuri to his feet

"You alright darling?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Jeez, what's your problem anyway? Are you afraid it's going to burn you or something?" Yura grumbled, earning a frustrated look from Yuri

"Please Yura, if anyone here is a demon, it's you,"

"Oh I never said otherwise, I just think your little boy-toy must be from hell too, that's all," Yura shrugged easily, snatching his necklace and spinning on his heel to leave

"Yuri? Are you-"

"I'm fine," Yuri said quickly, heading back to the ice

"Let me try that step sequence one more time,"

~+~

Yuri sighed softly as he leaned against the back of his seat, eyes closing peacefully

It was such a warm day, such a pleasant afternoon, good for a roadtrip

He and Viktor were on their way to do some antique shopping at a little place about an hour away and he was enjoying the light summer breeze as Viktor pumped gas into the Cadillac

The top was down, some music was playing, everything was so lovely--...

_"Jesus is just alright with me, yeah, Jesus is just alright,"_

Yuri jerked, a look of what could only be called soured wincing crossing his face as he hurriedly turned the station to something else- _anything_ else

That somehow ended up being t.A.t.U. but that was the opposite of a problem really

"Wow, I take it you don't like Christian rock?" Viktor teased, sliding back into the driver's seat, apparently having witnessed Yuri's quick shift from serenity to agony

"Um... no, can't say that I do... why, do you?"

"No, can't say that I do," Viktor chuckled back, buckling his seatbelt

"I was just a little surprised by your reaction,"

" _I_ was just a little surprised the local rock station went there," Yuri replied with a nervous laugh

Viktor was quiet, quizzical, for a moment, before smiling warmly and reaching into the glove compartment for the small travel case of CDs they had with them, handing it to Yuri

"Here, why don't we listen to some J-pop for a wile? I'm starting to get tired of Russian anyway,"

Yuri smiled warmly, relieved, and kissed Viktor's cheek before plucking a CD from the case, glad to have something more... controlled.... to relax to during the drive

~+~

Viktor loved Yuri

Viktor loved every single teeny tiny detail about Yuri, for that matter

From his messy hair to his battered feet, from the way his voice cracked when he was tired or stressed to his fluctuating weight and the stretch marks that accompanied it, Viktor loved his nervously chewed off fingernails and the scar on his upper left ribs from where he had once run into a glass end table, he loved the peach fuzz stubbornly growing on Yuri's upper lip despite how hard Yuri tried to get rid of it, and he loved the lines of freckles that dotted Yuri's back like a treasure map to his heart

Actually, Yuri sure had alot of freckles for someone who didn't spend alot of time shirtless in the sun

And they were grouped and lined in such cute little patterns, patterns that Viktor couldn't help but trace with his finger one night wile his beautifull lover slept

Except that there was a problem, just a small problem really

When he had nearly completed his tracing, Yuri suddenly jolted, looking over his shoulder with a start- and a bit of uncharectoristic aggression

"Viktor, what are you doing!? Don't do that!"

Before he could ask why, the tracing was complete, and Viktor watched, stunned, as Yuri's face began to shift, his eyes turning black and little pointed fangs growing in place of his teeth, his ears grew slender and pointed and a pair of horns sprouted from his head

....

And then, ofcourse, there was the portal to hell that appeared across the room, swallowing up the nice new rug from the antique store

"Goddammit Viktor, I liked that rug..."

...........

"What the fuck just happened?"

Viktor wasn't usually the "F bomb" type, that was really more Yura's thing, but-

"What the _fuck_ just happened!?" he repeated, a little more shrill now

Yuri sighed heavily, as though the world was ending, and shifted once more, his expression somewhat grim

"Well, I guess it's obvious that I'm a demon at this point, I'd say 'is it time for the divorce now?' except that we aren't even married yet..."

"What are you talking about?" Viktor frowned, his eyes narrowing as he moved closer and took Yuri's hands

"We are _not_ breaking up, you tried to do that to me once already in Barcelona and I will NOT allow it again,"

That seemed to genuinely confuse Yuri, though, heavens knew why

"What... do you mean...? Aren't you-..? I mean... don't you _want_ to break up with me?"

"Why would I?"

"I am _literally_ a _DEMON_ ,"

"You could be Satan himself for all I care, I still would never even entertain the thought of ending our relationship,"

Appropriately, Yuri looked completely confused

"...B-But... I..... _how_?!"

"Because I care about what's on the inside, your soul, Yuri, the essence of who you are...... you do have a soul, don't you?"

"Yes I have a soul," Yuri muttered back tiredly, rubbing his face

"Ok... well, even if you didn't, I would still love you endlessly, please know that," Viktor promised, gently wrapping his arm around Yuri's upper back and giving him a half-hug

"...But I still don't get how...."

"You probably never will, you seem to be rather dense in the love department darling, no offense,"

"Um, none taklen... but.... so... you really don't mind the... demonic thing?"

"Not a single bit," Viktor promised adoringly, leaning down to give Yuri a loving, tender kiss

"I _am_ curious about it though... but only if you're willing to share,"

Yuri just shrugged at that, as if it were no big deal

"I was stillborn,"

................

Well that got dark quickly

"...What..?"

"I was born dead,"

"No I-.. I know what 'stillborn' means love, I just... I wasn't expecting..... how are you here then?"

Yuri only replied with a shrug, once more as though it were no big deal

"My mother prayed to any force that would hear her for my life to be restored, it ends up that the force that responded was demonic, the demon she made the deal with brought me back to life in exchange for giving me demon blood, turning me into one of them, she readily agreed,"

"Why make a deal like that?"

"You know how demons get about people's 'first born's and all, ofcourse Mari was the first-born but demonic pacts are getting rarer and rarer these days so I guess they were willing to overlook the finer details, and it isn't as though demons happen by birth very often so new demons are getting rarer and rarer, and they have to reinforce their ranks somehow,"

Viktor nodded slowly, as though trying to take it all in

"So can you do any magic? Any demon stuff? Like levitation or teleporting or producing something from nothing?"

"I can open a portal to hell, also I can teleport very small objects like flowers and candy bars without having to pay a toll,"

"Ah..."

That wasn't exactly what Viktor had in mind when he said "magic"...

"'Pay a toll'?"

"Mm-hm, it's how demons use our powers- I mean I _could_ do much more than that... but I'd have to have a human soul to do so and last I checked we didn't have too many of those just laying around,"

"No we certainly don't," Viktor chuckled

"Have you... done it before though? The human soul thing I mean,"

Yuri was quiet for only a moment before shaking his head, eyes averted

"No, I always swore to myself that I never would, I just want a normal life, you know? Not... _this_... and besides, I'm a good person, I think, I knew the difference between right and wrong,"

"You're definitely a good person," Viktor promised warmly, kissing his fiance's cheek, wich finally succeeded in making him smile

"Speaking of normal life, how long are you going to live? Demons are immortal right?"

"Well no not exactly, but we do have longer than average lifespans, wich is something I intend to share with you, that's one of the few skills I have without having to pay a toll, well... without having to be paid in a soul anyway, I have to give up part of my lifespan for it but I don't care, I want us to be even, that way... that way we can be together forever,"

"Forever..." Viktor smiled warmly

"Even in the afterlife?"

"Sure, as long as I never take a soul, I'm not technically a full-fledged demon, so I can still move on to Heaven,"

"Wow.... amazing..." Viktor sighed softly

"I guess this is why you've been acting so strangely with the Christian stuff then? I was starting to think you were uncomfortable with it for other reasons,"

"No no, this is why, religious affiliations- atleast most of them- actually do burn me, or cause headaches or whatever other level of discomfort they can access at the time, it happens with any religion that explicitly damns demons, so there are a few that are safe like Satanism and some forms of Paganism, but most religions..."

"Say no more," Viktor nodded in understanding, earning a weak smile from his to-be-husband

"Soooooo..... about _that_..."

Glancing over at the portal still open, Yuri sighed, quickly snapping his fingers and successfully shutting the portal to the underworld

"We'll have to get a new rug," he mused solemnly

....Somehow, considering the circumstances, Viktor was ok with that


End file.
